a bloody blue rose
by gigglieo222
Summary: <html><head></head>the village was killed along with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, by vampires and along with her family back home. what will kagome do know? she will go and live with her uncle cross thats what! but there is a twist. what if she was a demon. kagome/?</html>
1. end of one, on to the next

A bloody blue rose

Hey guys! This is going to be my first ever vampire night and Inuyasha cross over. And I haven't decided the person yet who will be with caromed, so tell me who you want, but it can NOT be Kaname, he is with yuki.

Also I do NOT own Inuyasha, or vampire knight, just saying that I don't and never will.

Any way here is the start of my story:

Another day has gone by, and I haven't forgotten the day my life changed for the worst. I was in the feudal era, like I normally was back when I was 17. And I just got back from going home and visiting with my family. I was thinking about how I told my family how Sesshomaru had adopted me into the family. And now, I was a full dog demon, and was the air to the western lands. I was proud that I didn't have to be looked down upon, and that I could stand up for myself. But what I was most proud of, was my new looks, yea I know, a little self centered. But I look so nice! I had long black hair that went down to my butt, but at the ends were silver. I also had the crescent moon on my forehead and the stripes across my face. I also had black ears, black tail, fangs and ! I was proud. But Sesshomaru gave me a charm bracelet. This came in handy because I was looking in a book one day and I found two spells that seemed to be helpful. One was for making charms for your charm bracelet, I know it sounds dorky, but it really does help when you don't have to carry anything and you can just hide the weapons that you own, thus surprising the enemy. The second one I found was a sealing spell, you could cast it on something and it would suppress the person's power. So I used these two spells on my bracelet, making my new sword, and my bow and arrows a charm, and also making me appear human. So as I kept walking I kept on thinking how my mom took it, she wasn't really that happy that I was one, but that didn't stop me from doing it.

But then I heard a whisper in the wind, like it was calling me to the sacred tree. I walked up to it and put my hand on the trunk. Then I heard a voice again saying "I wonder what would happen if I bit you little Miko?" I turned around to find a girl, she looked human, but she was beautiful! But when I felt her aura, it wasn't human, nor demon. Then I thought about what she said, 'bite? Wait! Does that mean that she's'

"A vampire." I said out loud.

"Oh so you know about me then?"

"What do you want with me?" I asked as I took a fighting stance.

"Don't make this hard for me little one." She said as she lunged for my neck.

But she didn't get a chance. I was fast and put a barrier around myself, and when she touched it, she purified instantly. Then I turned and walked to the village. To tell them about my new discovery.

I thought that maybe it would be possible that there were vampires back in my time, I couldn't tell before because this was the first time I saw one face to face.

That's when I saw the village. It was in ruins.

Bodies were lying everywhere. Not a soul was left. I bent down and examined a body. What I found was two identical bite marks on the base of the neck.

Then I ran, in search for my friends. And I kept running, until I found Miroku. Well the body of Miroku. He was looking straight up, and he was lifeless. I kept running, until I found Inuyasha. I couldn't bare the sight of him. I just couldn't. So I kept on running until I found Sango. I ran to her. She was still breathing. By this time I was crying.

"Sango!"

I landed beside her, on my knees.

"What happened!" I yelled as I sobbed

"Kagome? Is that you?" asked Sango as she lifted up her hand.

"Yes Sango it's me." I said as I took her hand and held it

"Something came, I don't know what it was, but it was something that we couldn't deal with. And it killed them, but I managed to save…" she said as she lifted her back a little. There was Shippo and Kirara.

"KAGOME!" said Shippo as he jumped into my arms and held on to me. Then Kirara came out and jumped onto my head, mewing happily, well until she saw Sango, then she jumped down and licked her cheek.

"Kagome, you need to take them to a safe place, I don't care about Naraku, just take them to a safe place!" she said as she slowly closed her eyes.

"SANGO!" I said as I lifted her up. But she was already gone.

"Well well what happened here?"

I turned to see none other than Naraku. He looked at me with his sick red eyes, and said "come now Miko, you must know what happened."

"Why the hell do you care?" I asked standing up and getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh come now Miko, don't play like that." He said "come, let's go, there is nothing left for you here." He said holding out a hand for me to take.

I walked over and took his hand, but with a flash of pink, he was purified. And his ashes were lost in the wind.

The complete Shikon jewel dropt, so I took it and shrunk it into a charm for my charm bracelet.

"Come on Shippo, Kirara, we are going home." I said as I walked towards them.

"Ok Kagome!" Shippo said as he ran up to me, Kirara following behind.

I walked over to Sango first, and grabbed Hiraikotsu, and shrinking it to a charm. Then I did the same to Miroku's staff and Inuyasha's sword. Then I walked towards the well.

We walked in silence, until we got to the well. Then I took them in the arm that held the Shikon jewel. So then that way they were both touching the jewel, so they could get through. Then we jumped.

With a flash of light we were on the other side. I climbed up the latter and jumped out easily. Then I walked over to the house and went inside.

"MOM!" I said as ran in the kitchen, only to find my mom, dead like the others. I checked the other rooms finding the same thing, but with Sota and gramps. I called 911. And told them what happened (well…what I could tell). And before they got there I put the seal spell on them, making Shippo into a little kid and Kirara into a regular cat. Once they got there they asked me if there was any more family that I could stay with. I said there was my uncle cross, a chairman at cross academy. The reason I asked to go there, was because he knew about my adventures in the feudal era. They said that I was to go there immediately, because there was a murderer going around and they wanted me to be away from the area.

So here I am, on the hill that looks up to cross academy. I had Shippo and Kirara hide in a tree for the time being because when the taxi was about ten km away I could sense them. Vampires and lots of them. And most of them are strong. But of course, not as strong as I am. But there was one that came close…to about a medium level demon. But still that is strong.

As I walked up to the gate a saw two people there. One person was a guy and had short silver hair and purple eyes. He was also a vampire, but wasn't at the same time. He reminded me of Inuyasha, a lot. Then there was a girl that I knew like a sister.

"Yuki!" I said as I leapt at her into a big hug

"Kagome! It's so nice to see you!" she said as she hugged me back.

"Is it just me or have you gotten shorter…?" I asked as I looked at her full on.

She had brown hair and reddish brownish eyes. She looked so cute! Like you could just squeeze her and hug her!

"So…whose he?" I asked as I looked up to the tall guy who was glaring at me.

"Oh! That's Kiryuu Zero." Yuki said as she pointed to him.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" I said bowing

"Yea…" he said as he nodded

"Well then, let's go!" I said as I went off running to the chairman's office. I knew this place inside and out. I used to come here all the time when I was little with my mom. So I ran as fast as I could, which left both zero and yuki in the dust. But then down the hall way I felt the vampire. The same vampire that had the same power as a medium level demon. He was in the room with my uncle. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if he was being killed or just having a friendly conversation. Then I felt the aura of the vampire. It was similar to Yuki's. Almost like they were a family. I would have to ask when I get in there. I knocked once. Getting the attention of both people inside, and getting the answer in return, come in.

I opened the door to find a guy who looked a lot like yuki. Almost like they were brother and sister. 'That must be it' I thought as I walked into the room.

"Hi uncle cross!" I said

"Kagome! Long time, no see!" he said as he jumped off the desk and tackled me to the ground, well, he tried but on a reflex I put up a barrier and he flung back. Woops.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" I said running up to him and helping him up. "Sorry, reflexes."

"That's all right Kagome." He said as he got up "I heard what happened, but I haven't told yuki yet.

"Tell me what?" yuki said as she walked in the room.

"That my…my parents died I little while ago." I said

"What! How!" she asked as she took a step closer to me.

"Killed by vampires." I said as I looked at the other guy in the room.

Everyone was shocked that I knew about them, well, I guess I would be too if you found out that your niece or cousin knew about vampires.

"Should have guessed it!" laughed cross

"Huh?" asked yuki "what do you mean chairman?"

"Yuki…remember the stories I used to tell you, about the priestess and the half demon?" I asked

"Yea what about it?" she asked

"I'm the priestess." I said calmly walking over to the girl.

"Wait! Do you mean to say, that you! Are the girl that met the half dog demon, met the demon slayer, the monk, the little demon, and the big cat?" she asked as she shook me

"Yes!" I said as I shook more.

"I don't believe you." Said zero. "We vampire hunters have been told that story for a long time; it was like five hundred years ago in the past!"

"Fine then I will show you." I said as I showed them the charm bracelet.

"But that's just a-"

Yuki never had a chance to finish as I took of the Shikon jewel and showed them it.

"That could just be a knock off." The guy said

"Wait, who you are first." I said as I turned to him.

"Kuran Kaname." He said

"Alright, if you want more proof then I will give you more proof." I said as I walked to the window.

"SHIPPO! KIRARA!" I yelled out the window so they could hear me.

And then they were there in the tree, waiting for her to tell them that it was ok to come out.

"Guys come in the room now." I said as I stepped back so they could."

"Ok Kagome!" Shippo said as he jumped in. followed by Kirara.

"That's just a boy and a cat." Said zero

Then I put up a barrier inside the room. No one noticed. And then I let the spell go. And with a bright flash of light, Shippo and Kirara changed into their demon selves, but Kirara was in her little form.

"Oh wow." Said yuki as she took a step closer, but was stopped by Kaname.

"It's alright." I said as I took a step towards Shippo and Kirara. "They won't hurt her."

"But there is unknown power coming from both of them!" said Kaname as he got into a fighting stance. Which Kirara saw and changed into her big form, causing everyone to scream.

"Kirara, it's alright girl." I said as I pet her head. She instantly calmed down after that.

"I believe you." Said yuki as she walked up to Kirara, ignoring both zero's and Kaname's protests, and started to pet her as well.

Kirara purred and changed back into her little form, and jumped on Yuki's head. This made me, Shippo, yuki and my uncle giggle.

Kaname smiled as he watched yuki. I could instantly tell that he was in love with yuki. And I knew that she felt the same. But what was creepy was that they were brother and sister. Weird.

"There is one more thing I have to show you all." I said as I looked at my uncle. "And you don't know this yet."

"Now in the story you know, the priestess ends up with the half demon, correct?"

They nodded their heads, indicating that I should go on.

"Well, it doesn't happen like that. You see, the half demons brother and the Miko got close, but just friends, or maybe like a brother and sister. So the lord of the west decided that he was going to make the Miko his blood sister. This ritual is really just exchanging each other's blood. Thus making the person with the weakest power, more like the stronger one."

"Wait! Wouldn't that make you…?" cross asked

"Yes I am." I said as I changed into my true self "a demon."

Everyone stared at me with shock. They just thought that I was another human, but no, I had to come and surprise them.

"I am a Miko demoness." I said

"Your…your more powerful than, kuran!" stated zero as he looked at me.

"Yup! And lord fluffy is even more!"

"Lord fluffy..?" asked yuki

"Oh Sesshomaru, the demon lord." I said

"Oh."

"Yup. Oh and it wasn't only my family that died, it was my group as well." I said as I turned my head to Shippo and held my arms out to hold him.

"Yea! Sango was able to shield us from the…vamer?"

"That's vampire Shippo."

"Oh."

"Well Kagome, you have been through a lot in the past three days huh. Now, here is the real question…what class do we put you in…the night class, because you are not human. Or the day class, because you are not a vampire?" asked cross as he crossed the table.

That is the end of this chapter, if I get 5-7 reviews by the end of the week I will know if people will like it, but if not, then…bye bye story. And I need to know what one I should put her in, but I kind of want the night class, so then that way she can show everyone up! :D

Anyway review please!


	2. first day!

Hey guys!

I can't believe I got 9 reviews in not even 24 hours! I'm so happy! So I'm going to do what I can to make this story fun and happy!

I didn't know what to say, I mean I was living with humans all my life and I'm used to them. But I'm not human myself anymore, and I shouldn't be around them all the time.

"Night class please." I said as I took the barrier down after I put the spell on us once again.

"alright, but I must ask if maybe you could be a perfect as well, but on the inside, that way we can catch anyone right away. And also, there are wards already on the building, so you can be in your demon forms. Also, I'm wondering what we should do with Shippo and Kirara." Said cross

"I wouldn't mind being a perfect, and thank you for telling me about the wards, that way I wouldn't have to put up a barrier every time I walk in. also I was thinking that I could just keep Kirara with me, but I'm not sure about Shippo, I can't just say that I brought a kid with me." I said

"But…I don't want to be separated again." said Shippo with tears in his eyes.

"Well, would it be ok if he stayed with me?" I asked as I looked at Kaname, he was a pureblood after all.

"Yes, I think that would be fine." He said as he took a closer look at him.

"Ok then you will need this." He said giving me the night class uniform.

"Alright, would you mind leading the way?" I asked as Kirara hopped onto my shoulder and mewed happily.

"Alright!" yuki said as she linked arms with me and walked down the hall.

Everyone stared as we walked down the hall, and I mean everybody. Some were directed at Kaname, but most were directed at me. Great, wonder what they would do if they saw my demon form.

We walked in silence as we walked up to the gate. Then it opened and we walked through. Then we walked to a big building. That was beautiful. It looked more like a mansion. Then we went inside, to find all eyes on us, once again.

"My lord, why did you bring a human here? With a night class uniform no less." Stated a random vampire

"Is she a snack?" asked a blond vampire as he tried to come up towards me and yuki. "She smells good."

"Aido, please control yourself." Said Kaname as he stepped in front of me and yuki. "Besides, she is not human."

"What!" said a tan haired vampire

"You heard Kaname, I am not human." I said as I took a step forward.

"That is Kaname-same to you!" said the tan haired girl

"No it is not, for I am the higher rank in power." I said

"He is a pure blood vampire, there is no way a human like you could be more powerful, then him!" said Adieu.

"You will have to show them sometime soon, kagome-sama." Said Kaname as he walked up beside her.

"Yes I will have to don't me, oh and please, you can just call me Kagome." I said as I took off the spell.

When I was done, everyone stared at me. Then I did the same for Shippo and Kirara. Shocking them more.

"Kagome! I can't believe it's you!"

I turned to find Rima. I never thought I was going to see her again ether.

"Rima!" I said as I ran up to her and hugged her.

Once Shippo and Kirara saw Rima, they ran as well to hug her.

"What are you doing here? What happened to everyone? Why are you a demon now?" she asked in a furry of questions.

"Rima! How do you know her?" asked Kaname.

"I was born in the feudal era remember? I knew her when she was fighting Naraku. Its thanks to her I'm still alive." Rime said

"Shiki weren't you born then too?" asked Aido

"yea." Said Shiki as Kirara jumped on his shoulder.

"So how are you now a demon?" asked Rima as her Shiki and I sat down on one of the sofas.

"Well you see, when you left to go rest, Sesshomaru adopted me as his own little sister. So we did a blood bond and, taadaa! Here I am!" I said as I pointed at myself.

"Hmmm, so what happened to everyone, how are they?" she asked

I froze, not expecting the question.

"Ummm…well when I went to go tell my family in the present about my transformation, a vampire attacked the village. Since they haven't ever fought a vampire before, they didn't know what to expect, thus the vampire had an advantage. No one survived. Shippo and Kirara survived only because Sango hid them." I said as I dipped my head, so my bangs would cover my eyes.

"Oh Kagome! I'm so sorry! We should have stayed awake!" said Rima as she put her hand in her hands.

"Rima! It's ok. They are in a better place now." I said as I hugged her.

"So wait….are you telling us that you are the priestess from one of the greatest wars in history!" asked a guy with blond hair with sea green eyes.

"Yes, I am the Miko who fought Naraku, and am the protector of the jewel. And the reason my story has a different ending, is because everyone in the fledge that knew us, died before they could tell others of the real story. Also I know what the story you guys go by, some of it is right, but not all. If you want I can tell you what really happened latter on." I said as I smiled at him, and then at everyone else.

"Alright then, why don't you correct the teacher in our history class later? But for right now we need to get back to bed. Takuma would you mind showing Kagome to her room?" asked Kaname as he walked up to yuki. "Good night yuki." He said softly as he hugged her.

They looked so cute together! But I didn't fail to notice the glare that zero had on his face when they did that.

"Zero…would I be able to talk to you, please?" I asked as I met his gaze.

"Uhhhh yea. Hey why don't I show you to your room? You guys can go get some rest." He said as he started to walk up a random stair case. I followed with Shippo and Kirara following behind me.

"Shippo, Kirara, why don't you stay and have a sleep over with Rima and Shiki?" I asked as I looked down at them both.

"Is that all right with you guys?" I asked as I looked at them.

"sure." Said Rima as she fed Shiki a poky.

Then Shippo and Kirara both jumped on one of Rima's shoulders.

"Alright, good night then." I said as I walked up the stairs, where zero was waiting.

Once we were out of sight I looked at him. "Zero, you and I both know that if you keep on drinking from yuki, she won't be able to survive for much longer." I said.

He stopped immediately as he looked at me. "How did you know that?" he asked as he glared at me.

"Zero, your sent is mixed in with hers." I said as I looked up into his eyes with concern. "And no, the other vampires have not smelt it, for they can't."

"oh." He said as he looked away from me.

"Zero…do you want me to make it so you will not fall to level e?" I asked

He looked at me then, shocked written all over his face. "How?" he asked

"Zero, I am a Miko, and a full demon. There are spells that only I can do. If you want I could turn you into anything. Whether you want to or not But I will have your consent first." I said

"What are my options?" he asked as he looked into my eyes, there was a little glint of hope in his eyes.

"well, I could turn you into a vampire, I could turn you into a pureblood, or a lower ranking, hell I could probably make you stronger then a pureblood." I said as I giggled a little.

"I don't want to be a vampire." He said as he looked into my eyes with an angry fire in his eyes.

"I'm not done!" I said waving my hands back and forth. "I could also turn you back into a human, but you wouldn't be able to protect yuki that well." I said as I looked to the side. "There is also the choice of me turning you into a demon. That would make you more powerful than any vampire, and you would be on an equal power level as me. But this would also mean that I would have to teach you to seal your power, so that way you could be able to be seen amongst the humans." I said as I looked at his shoes

"I will take that. I don't want to have to keep taking blood from yuki." He said as he made me look at him. "Thank you." He said as he pet my hair softly, stroking my ears in the process, which made me purr.

"What was that? It almost sounded like a...purr." he asked as he looked at me.

I could feel my cheeks burning as I said "I'm a panther demon, even if I am blood bonded to a dog demon; it turns you into the demon most fitting for the person. And since I am a panther demon…I am a feline." I said

"Oh."

"Yea…"

"…"

"So when are we going to turn me?" he asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I need to do it when your beast is out." I said "so then that way I can help you control it before I change you, this is because it will be harder for you to control your beast if you are a demon. This way your beast is not as strong." I said

"When will that be?" he asked

"well, I need to get all the things I need first, so you will have to drink one more time before I can change you." I said as we started walking once again.

"Kagome…why are you doing this for me?" he asked as he pinned me to the wall, not fazing me at all. (Tee hee I rhymed! :D)

"I see the way you look at yuki zero. I know how you feel, having your loved one in another person's arms. I don't want you to not be able to fight for the one you love, I couldn't. All I could do is watch as he snuck of to see another girl, and wait until he came home the next morning. I don't want you to go through that." I said as I felt tears well into my eyes.

"Kagome. Thank you."

"You'r welcome zero." I said "come on, lets go see my new room." I said as I whipped my tears from my eyes.

We walked a little while longer, until we came to a room that had the numbers 372, and when I opened the door I saw a big circular bed, that had a lot of pillows and had electric blue blankets, and beside it was a night stand that was black. Then I walked into the room to get a closer look. There was a big black grand wardrobe in the corner and a mirror right beside it. The walls had a black and blue chain pattern (chains black, wall blue) and the carpet was electric blue and black stripes going vertical from the bed.

"Wow! Cross must have remembered about my favorite colours!" I said as I flopped on the bed, dragging zero with me without thinking, and of course, I ended up pulling him down with me.

"Kagome…" he said as he flopped on the bed with me.

"It's so comfy!" I said as I relaxed into the bed.

"Kagome…"

This time I looked at him, his eyes were crimson.

"Zero…" I said frowning.

I put back on the spell, so then that way I had human blood and not demon. This was because if he drank the blood of a demon, he would become stronger, but to strong, he wouldn't be able to control it.

I rolled on top of him so my neck was exposed to him; I was practically shoving it in his mouth.

"No, Kagome." He said as he tried to push me up.

He succeeded somewhat, we were both in the sitting position but instead I was in his lap.

"Kagome, I can't take from you." He said as he tried to pull away.

"But you can't leave, or else you will target someone else." I said as I pulled my hair to the side, so my neck was exposed.

"But I don't want to drink from you, hell I just met you!" he said as he grabbed onto my shoulders.

"So? This will only strengthen our relationship. Besides, you need it zero." I said looking at him strait in the eye.

"Why, do you not fear me?" he asked as he buried his face in the base of my neck.

"Because I have faced worse."

He licked me tenderly, making a shiver go up and down my spine. And then I felt two twin fangs pierced my skin. Then I heard him swallow. He was going slowly, he was afraid that he would hurt me. I wrapped my arms around him, and held him close. Until he lifted his head from my shoulders.

"Better?" I asked as my hands fell to my sides.

"I could taste, the sorrow, and the pain, and the…the bedrail in your blood. There was so much raw emotion. Though, even with thoughts bitter emotions it still tasted…sweet." He said as he looked up at me.

"That is what I have gone through since I was 15." I said as I patted his head. "Now, you need to go now, lunch for you will be over in ten minutes." I said as I looked up at the alarm clock on the bed side table.

"Oh, thanks. I will see you soon I guess." He said as he walked out the door.

'Well,' I thought 'I think I should get some rest now.'

And with that I set my alarm clock for an hour before class and dropped the spell. Then fell back onto my bed and shut my eyes. And soon sleep consumed me.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-SMASH!"

'Well, I will have to get another alarm clock then.' I thought as I got out of bed and picked up the broken pieces. Then I went in the bathroom and took a shower and brushed out my hair, along with brushing my teeth and putting on my uniform again.

I walked out of my room and walked down the hall, until I found that I had no idea where I was going.

"Now…where do I go…?" I asked myself as I closed my eyes and spread my senses around the area. Then I found that Aide was trying to sneak up on me.

When he was right behind me I turned around and said "hi Aide!" which caught him off guard and made him jump back like…ten feet.

"Hi Kagome, what are you doing up so early?" he asked as he walked up to me once again.

"I'm a perfect now as well." I said

"Oh! That must be…fun." He said

"Why are you up?" I asked

"No reason, just wanted some French toast." He said as he walked beside me.

"Oh, I was just heading to the kitchen, may I accompany you?" I asked as we walked through the corridors.

"Sure, I guess." He said as he shrugged.

"So, what do you like here?" I asked

"Well…I guess the woman."

"Really?"

"Yea. Why do you ask?"

"Because I thought you were a womanizer, and I was right."

"Am not! I like flirting with woman! That's all! It's not like I'm a two timer." He grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Why…did you think two timers?" I asked as I looked up at him, totally serious.

"Well, I know of your story." He said as he looked down at me "I and a boy genius you know!" he said snotty

"I never would have guessed." I said, ignoring the stab of pain in my heart as he said two timers.

"Hey-"

But we were already at the kitchen.

"If you are soooo smart," I said as I put my hands on my hips. "Then you can make French toast then, right?" I said

"Of course I can!" he said

*three minutes later.*

"It's burning!" said Aido as he used his ice to freeze the pan, for the third time.

"Here, I will do it." I said softly. As I took the pan from his hands, briefly touching them, might I add, and put it in the sink. "You can go and sit over there if you want." I said

"fine." He said as he went to go and sit down.

I turned to the pan and started washing it, until it was clean, then I rinsed and dried it. Then I got a bowl and four eggs and cracked them into the bowl. I don't know when but I started to hum 'jar of hearts'. Then I got some milk and cinnamon and added it into the bowl.

Then Aido came up to me and watched over my shoulder, I didn't mind, it was better if he learned how to do this himself.

Then I got the pan out and put it on 8. Then I put oil in the pan and got the bread dunked into the eggs and into the pan. It sizzled and popped! Then I put another one in and waited until they were done. Then I did the same for two more.

"They are done." I said as I put the two on a plate and got the syrup from the fridge.

"I hope these are edible." Aido said as he sat down and took a bite.

"So?" I asked

"It's…good." he said

"That's good!" I said smiling.

I didn't know what I did, but when I did that he blushed and put his head down looking intently at his French toast and started eating. And soon he was done, but I was still on my one.

"Are you going to eat that one?" he asked

"Um…well I was, but I guess you could have it." I said as I put it onto his plate. "Oh! I'm going to be late! I got to go Aido, see you soon!" I said as I got up and put my dish in the sink and ran out the door.

"See you."

I put the spell back on and ran towards the gate, were all the girls were there, trying to see through the gate, or trying to get out of there lines. Of god this should be fun.

"No please, get back in line! I can't let you do that, please calm DOWN!"

"Yuki!" I said as I ran towards her and a mob of pushing girls

"**BACK THE FUCK OFF!"** I snarled as I helped yuki off the ground where she fell. This making all the girls back up ten spaces.

"Kagome! I'm so happy you came!" yuki said as she hugged me.

"I'm happy I did too. Just wait yuki, ok?"

"**IF YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE THE NIGHT CLASS THEN GET IN LINE!"** I yelled, and everyone shot straight in line **"YOU WILL NOT GET OUT OF YOUR LINE! IF YOU DO THEN YOU WILL BE ESCOURTED TO YOUR DORMS! AM I UNDERSTOOD?"**

"**YES MAM!"** they shouted back.

"good." I said as I turned around and looked to yuki. "So, where's zero?" I asked

"He ran off again." she said as she looked as the perfectly straight lines.

"Well I hope he comes soon." I said

Then the gates opened and the night class came in once again.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! IDOL SEMPAI!"

"Holly, crap." I said as I watched the girls run to Aido.

"Hi ladies!" he said

"Hi idol sempai!"

"How are you doing these evening ladies?"

"Great now idol sempai"

"Kagome!"

I turned and saw Rima and Shiki. "Hey!" I said smiling at them "how are you guys doing?"

"We are good, Shippo is back there sleeping and Kirara will be here soon." Said Shiki

"Alright, Kirara!" I shouted into one of the trees were I smelt her. I put the spell on her before she came out and jumped on my shoulder and purred.

"Idol sempai! No one can resist you!"

"Oh come now ladies, that is not true."

"But it is! There is not one girl that doesn't like you!"

"Are they always like that?" I asked as I looked at Aido.

"Yup, it's creepy but you will get used to it over time." Said Rima.

"Hmmm, I'm going to have a little fun." I said smiling and walked over to Aido

"I resist him." I said as I crossed my arms over my c cup bust.

The girls were quiet. But then Aido looked at me strangely, and walked over to me.

"You can't be serious, I affect everyone." He said as he looked down at me now.

"Not me."

"How? Are you not sane?" he asked as he put his hands on my shoulders and bent down.

I went up on my tip toes and whispered in his ear "not when your heart has been broken."

And then I turned and left his grasp, until he grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me towards him, crushing me to his chest.

"You will fall for me." He said as he moved his head to be buried in my neck. I didn't do anything though. I just stood, because I knew that he wouldn't, not in front of everyone.

Then I felt strong arms pulling me out of his embrace, and into another one. This time I knew that I could relax in it.

"zero." I said as I looked at him as he pushed me behind him. By this time, all the girls were staring.

"Stay away from her Aido." He growled

"You can't make me!" Aido said

"Oh hell I can." Zero said as he began to lunge at Aido.

"No! stop." I said as I stood in between them putting a hand on both of their chests.

Zero looked down and me, I saw his face soften a little before saying "fine, you guys better go now, and Kagome, the chairman wants you." He said as he took my hand in his and dragged me towards the main building.

"Alright! Good luck yuki!" I said as I was pulled away.

Ok guy's I'm…..DONE THIS CHAPPY! :D now all I have to do now is wright my other stories!

Also I have to make a stream of consciousness. Here is what I have so far…

Once upon a time cheese I love ducks waddle waddle hi I'm dory wondering what to do think I am going insane lalalala I can't hear you mommy stop being a prick love me hate me kill the sun feed the moon cow jumps over the palm tree but fails woops slipped on a banana peel monkey oooooohhhhhh aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh plooooooooooopy eating love mom take pan and eat orange don't know if I will ever write a lemon woops I did it again I love.

I wanted to get to 4,000 words so that is why I put it…so yea I will update soon see yea!


	3. education eh, maybe later

A bloody blue rose

I AM SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY! STUFF HAPPENED, AND MY COMPUTER CRASHED! I am pretty poor, so I couldn't have another till now. Thank u all for the support and holding on to my story.

Now, the main attraction!

"So, zero what does cross want with me now?" I asked as we walked side by side to crosses office.

"I don't know, he didn't say anything, just that he needed to talk to the both of us." He said

"Alright the-"

I suddenly tripped over my own two feet. I closed my eyes, getting ready for the pain. But it never came. All I felt were strong arms holding me up. I looked into zero's soft purple eyes, and smiled.

"thanks…since I have the spell on me, I am a regular human….back when I was human, I was a very….very bad cluts." I said sheepishly as he set me on my feet again.

"Looks like you still are."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too"

"No"

"Yes"

"No."

I was paying attention to his words, and not where I was going, and of course. I go face first, in the wall.

"….not a word" I said as I walked in the door and started climbing the steps, but I could still hear his laughter from all the way up the steps.

When we reached the chairman's office, we knocked and stepped inside to find him sitting in his desk as usual. But there was a serious look on his face.

"Kagome and zero, you two will be going into town to look at a level E. it has been murdering children as of late, and has moved on to teenagers. Please get rid of the problem today. I will excuse you Kagome from your classes since you probably already know them…" said Kian as he folded his hands in front of him.

"alright" said Kagome grimly as she grabbed zero's hand and walked out of his office. "let's get er done."

Meanwhile….

Aido was furious. How could a girl not like him? He had the smarts, the charm, the looks, he was perfect. Why could she not see this?

Aido walked in circles trying to think why he wasn't good enough when Kaname came into the room.

"Aido, there is a level e vampire in town. Deal with it." Kaname said with disgust

"Yes Kaname-sama"

And off went the fuming Aido.

….

Kagome and zero took their time, seeing as they had time on their hands, and went to the little ice cream parlor on the main st. there was nothing else to do but wait until the vampire showed himself.

"so, what's your back ground?" Asked Kagome as she took a spoon full of her 'berry good Sunday'

"Yours first."

"You trust me enough to change you into another species, but not to tell about your past?"

"Fine, I'm a twin of one of the vampire clans." Zero said as he looked down into his float, not wanting to look at her in the eyes.

"Where is your twin?"

"I don't know." The cold, bitter emotions dripping from the three words

"What happened to make you so cold?" kagome asked as she flinched at the bitterness.

"When I was four, my family, my mom, dad, and brother were attacked by a pure blood. She killed my parents, and then bit me, thus, who I am today. I have never seen him since I blacked out. After that I came to live with the chairman, and have been living with him and Yuki ever since."

"You want to kill her."

"Yes."

"Train with me. Once a week, one on one. No distractions. It will give u some excitement in your life."

"Sounds good, iv been getting rusty"

And that's when they sensed it. The level E made his move. Now they are going to make theirs.

…

Aido walked down the street, trying to make sense of the situation. Thinking back and forth of how he was better than Zero and that she should be better off with himself. When he felt the power shift and the level E decide to make its move. Running through the streets he heard screams and crys.

That's when he saw her once again.

She was breathtaking. She was in her demon form once again, her hair down to her waist, blue and silver eyes, and her face just….lit up the world around her. I could feel the sense of calming coming from her.

Her eyes darted to the male figure sucking the child's blood and in one quick motion, flicked her wrist, and cut off his head.

Wait how? He didn't even see…

And with that, she picked up the child, and walked to one of the main roads. I followed until she came to a stop as a house. She left the child at the door step, and walked a away, ringing the door bell as she left.

He followed until she turned to me and said "I know your there. Don't try and hide."

He took a step towards her and asked why she was here. She explained that she was here with zero, and that he was going to meet her here soon. There was another one in the area, so he went to have his fun.

He waited for a little while, just in silence until zero was back. Zero nodded to him and grabbed Kagome's hand and told her that he was fine, and that we should be heading back. Kagome answered with ok and looked towards Aido saying "would u like to join us?" holding out her hand in the process.

Surprisingly, Aido took the afford hand and starting walking with the two…with zero glaring at him the hole time, daring him to try anything. But Aido kept to himself, and behaved…this time…


End file.
